Crushed
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: For the SecretClan challenge "Crushed by a rock". Rated T for no reason I don't own warriors


**This is for the secret clan challenge "Crushed by a rock"**

**This is from the veiw of Petalbreeze**

**a gray white patched she-cat with a sleek pelt**

* * *

I watched Oakpaw. I didn't want the she-cat with the glumness and unexcitiment. I had wanted to have Sandpaw the more happy and stronger of the two but i got stuck with Miss Emo. I knew what I was going to do and I knew this was going to be a way to get rid of this cat without leaving a scent. I had seen another cat do it before. No one ever found out about their deed. I had sent Oakpaw to hunt at Falling Rocks for a reason. #1 She could get bitten by a snake.#2 I could easily push a bolder down one of the rocks and kill her. I saw her stalking a mouse and followed. I remembered the day she ended up killing my sister during birth. Her sister was born quickly but Oakpaw took forever to come out causing my sister to lose a lot of blood and die. I growled at the thought of it. I soon scented Falling Rocks.

I was looking down from the cliff that i was going to roll a rock down. Then I realized the flaw in my plan. There was never much prey at Falling Rocks. I waited until sunfall when i saw Oakpaw stalking a mouse under the rock. Its now or never i thought to myself and i pushed the rock.

I yowled a fake heartbreak when the rock tumbled down and landed on top of Oakpaw killing her and her prey. I ran to camp thinking of a suitable story to cover up the murder. When i arrived i shouted "Oakpaw got crushed by a bolder!"

A lot of cats looked up from what they were doing. I rushed out of camp hoping some cat will follow me and then hopefully tell Brichstar so he won't come and investigate himself. When we got there I heard some shocked sounds come from the other cats. I looked over it hoping I left no evidence. When I saw how well it was placed I went back to camp. I hadn't hunted that day but I laid in my nest and no cat disturbed me. They must have thought i was grieving over losing my apprentice. Fat chance. I hated that cat from the beginning. I fell into a deep sleep. When i awoke it was time for the dawn patrol. I walked out of the den and out of camp. I patrolled then went to Falling Rocks. I looked around the rocks looking for anything that could give the murder away. This was perfect. Nothing but a few bird feathers were there. I walked back to camp.

I looked at my new apprentice. It was probably since my leader felt bad for me but i wasn't complaining. This time i got Stagpaw. A handsome brown tabby who was determined to learn. I took him hunting first. He got a robin and a mouse. When I saw the mouse my stomach did a flip. It smelled like Oakpaw and was slightly crushed. I shook the idea out of my head. It might had just been near the bolder and might have gotten crushed in Stagpaw's jaw I thought but I knew I was wrong. Falling Rocks was no where near here and mouse smelled strongly of Oakpaw.

I looked at the shadows around me. Each few minutes a snarl broke out or a hiss. I was scared out of my mind. I could smell a lot of things but i heard a voice. "Join us..." It whispered over and over again. I backed up but hit the shadows and fell forward. I got back up quickly and looked around. I saw eyes of all colors in smirks and fangs gleaming. Then i woke up.

I was covered in sweat when I woke up panting. I heard Brichstar call all the cats outside for a clan meeting. I heard him called Stagpaw forward and i knew what was about to happen. "Stagpaw I see you fit to become a full member of LightningClan. Do you swear to defend your clan even at the cost of your life?'"

"I do."i heard him say

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name Staghorn in honer of your intelligence and bravery!," he announced.

I was hunting with Staghorn,Blackheart,and Amberleaf. We were hunting near Fallingrocks. I could scent the smell of decay and rot from the rotten flesh of Oakpaw's body. Even the strongest warriors couldn't roll the bolder now that it was on flat bumpy ground and wedged inside a ditch. I actually felt bad since she couldn't get a proper burial. The best the clan could do was leave it under there but put some dirt around it to make it look a little better. You might be wonder why we didn't just dig. Ever tried to dig through solid rock? I woke up the next morning with a loud ringing in my ears and a voice that spoke above the ringing that sounded like Oakpaw. I felt insane. I fell on the ground and started twitching. I felt like I was being crushed by a rock. I heard my clan mates whispering urgently around me. I saw through my now blurred vision our medicine cat,Cinderbreeze come up to me and try something to get me to breath again but then looked up and shake her head slowly. I felt my vision fade and my body go slack as my life faded but my last thought was of Oakpaw getting crushed by that rock. So this is how it felt. Now I stalk around the Dark Forest wishing i could have made a different choice but now it is too late.

* * *

**Im not the best story writer since i always tend to rush about them. TO anyone who reads Smokefang's story. Im sorry i haven't updated but alliences are harder then i thought. also im working on chap two. **


End file.
